


Just a little Misunderstanding

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: prompt: felicity and roy happened to have shared a bed couple times and its not big deal to them at all but oliver finds out and gets very confused and jealous.





	

Felicity yawned and nuzzled into Roy’s neck. He had been staying with her for a couple weeks. The younger boy was slowly moving back to Star City and getting back on his feet. He hadn’t really told anyone yet because he didn’t want anyone to get excited if things didn’t pan out. She and Oliver were the only ones that knew. Though, Thea had come really close the day she surprised Felicity with donuts.

Now why was she nuzzling his neck? Well, some nights when things were particularly tough he came to bed with her. They had both been through a lot and it was nice to have a friendly face beside them at night. Roy was still very much in love with Thea and Felicity was picking things back up with Oliver (they weren’t living together quite yet, but he did have a key), but the warmth and comfort of a close friend was needed by both of them.

Sometimes it did get a little awkward. Like the morning she woke up and Roy had uh… a problem.

_“Stop laughing,” he complained._

_“I can’t,” she choked out between giggles._

_“This is really not helping my self esteem, Felicity.”_

_She covered her face and saw herself out of the bedroom, still giggling._

It was important for them to be able to laugh those things off, though. They both knew that it was just biology and nothing more. But as of late she had taken up the role of big spoon. She had done it a lot with Oliver in the past which was a little more difficult to do because he was so tall. Roy on the other hand was almost perfect spooning size.

“What the hell?” Oliver’s voice filled her ears.

“Sleeping,” she mumbled back.

Roy started to pull himself away from her.

“No,” she whined, trying to pull him back, but he managed to escape.

“What are you two doing?” Oliver asked.

“Nothing,” Roy said quickly, “We were just sleeping.”

She finally forced herself to sit up, so that Roy wouldn’t get murdered. “Oliver,” she said with a yawn, “What are _you_ doing here?”

“I was bringing my _girlfriend_ coffee and I find her in bed with another guy,” he narrowed his eyes at Roy.

“We were snuggling,” she said.

“Why?” he still glared.

“I was having a nightmare,” she said plainly.

Oliver’s face softened and he visibly relaxed. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” she mumbled.

Things got quiet for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said, “I should be here for you.”

“Oliver, you don’t have to be. Not always,” she leaned up a bit further and looked at him. Well, she tried to. Oliver was kind of a blur at the moment without her glasses. “We’re taking things slow and I appreciate how patient you have been. I promise, everything is fine.”

He sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

Oliver started towards the door and Roy followed him. She watched their blurry figures exit her room before flopping back in her bed.

They had just stepped out into the hallway when she heard, “Thanks for taking care of her.”

Followed by, “Dude, she’s one of my best friends you don’t have to worry, but you’re welcome.”

She closed her eyes and hummed happily. The feeling of being so loved and taken care of was one she was happy to know.

“Felicity, don’t go back to sleep!” Oliver called.

“Ugh, moment ruined,” she muttered.

“Remember I have coffee!”

“Okay, that’s better.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed this little prompt fill (:


End file.
